Templar (5e Fighter Archetype)
The Templar The archetypal Templar is a combination of the raw martial prowess a fighter possesses, and the divine magic that one would see commonly from a cleric or paladin. Dedicated to aiding their allies with supportive magic and deflecting blows, the Templar is a team player. 'Divine Spellcasting' When you choose this archetype, at 3rd level, you gain the ability to cast divine spells. Cantrips 'You learn two cantrips of your choice from the cleric spell list. You learn an additional cleric cantrip of your choice at 10th level. Spell Slots. The Templar Spellcasting table shows how many spell slots you have to cast your spells of 1st level and higher. To cast one of these spells, you must expend a slot of the spell’s level or higher. You regain all expended spell slots when you finish a long rest. Spells Known of 1st-Level and Higher. You prepare the list of templar spells that are available for you to cast, choosing from the paladin spell list. When you do so, choose a number of paladin spells equal to your Wisdom modifier + 1/3 your fighter level, rounded up (minimum of one spell). The spells must be of a level for which you have spell slots. You can change your list of prepared spells when you finish a long rest. Preparing a new list of templar spells requires time spent in prayer and meditation: at least 1 minute per spell level for each spell on your list. '''Spellcasting Ability '''Wisdom is your spellcasting ability for your templar spells. The power of your spells comes from your devotion to protection. You use Wisdom whenever a templar spell refers to your spellcasting ability. In addition, you use your Wisdom modifier when setting the saving throw DC for a templar spell you cast and when making an attack roll with one. '''Spell save DC = '''8 + your proficiency bonus + your Wisdom modifier. '''Spell attack modifier = '''your proficiency bonus + your Wisdom modifier. 'Surging Wind At 3rd level, when you use your Second Wind class feature, creatures of your choice within 10 feet of you restore hit points equal to half the hit points you restored plus your Wisdom modifier. 'Sentinel's Sword' At 7th level, you are keen when it comes to defending your allies, and can block even a tiny arrow with your blade. When an enemy hits an allied target within 5 feet of you, you can use your reaction to try and block the attack with your weapon. The damage is reduced by an amount equal to the weapon's damage die + the modifier used for the weapon's damage + 1/2 your fighter level (rounded up). If the damage is reduced to 0, you can either catch the projectile if it's a ranged attack, or make one weapon attack with disadvantage (no action needed, this is part of your previous reaction) against the target that hit your ally. 'War Healer' At 10th level, when you use your action to either cast a healing spell on an ally, or give a buff to an ally, you can make a weapon attack as a bonus action. Superior Critical At 15th level, your justice-seeking eyes have allowed you to identify weakness. Your critical hit range is increased to 19-20. Improved Surging Wind At 18th level, your ability to heal allies when healing yourself is improved. You now heal your allies for all of the hit points your Second Wind heals you. Additionally, you may use Second Wind twice per short or long rest, instead of only once. Category:Hall of Shame